phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Season 2 soundtrack concepts and ideas
Category:The Backyard We heard about The Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack and it will be released before the end of the month. Now's the time to talk about a soundtrack for Season 2. Pick 20 songs from Season 2 and vote for them. Remember to sign your name with —~~~~. We would also like to see designs for the CD cover. Come up with a design and post it here. RRabbit42 ::-'Phineasandferbfan1995' and RRabbit42 Song votes * I'll get things started: It's a Perfect Day, A-G-L-E-T, When Will He Call Me?, Watching and Waiting, Evil Love, Mother Nature Won, My Ride From Outer Space, The Paper Pelican Floor Show, Boat of Romance. I am going to wait to select the rest of them until the next 6 episodes premiere. — RRabbit42 15:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) * Everything on that list *points upward*, plus Come Home, Perry, Somebody Give Me a Grade, and I'm Me. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 00:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) *Mine Is:Somebody Give Me a Grade,I'm Me,It's a Perfect Day,A-G-L-E-T,Evil Love. 1st and 2nd Songs I Choose, I Imported those at Frets on Fire. --Phineasandferbfan1995 07:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * I'm going to go with Somebody Give Me a Grade, Evil Love, A-G-L-E-T, Watching and Waiting, My Ride From Outer Space, The Paper Pelican Floor Show, and Come Home, Perry. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * I was rather disappointed that Watching and Waiting wasn't on the soundtrack until I realized that it was all Season 1 songs. I LOVE THAT SONG. I made my own MP3 of it for my iPod to add to the P&F soundtrack. Watching the sequence reminds me of "When I'm Sixty-Four" from "Yellow Submarine." —Hmt3 15:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) * Well, its hard, but A-G-L-E-T, The Paper Pelican Floor Show and Come Home, Perry shall fire the hot-spot. But NOT Mother Nature Won! —FadhilPF 02:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *For Season 2 songs, I'd have to say It's a Perfect Day, A-G-L-E-T, When Will He Call Me?, Elementary, Watching and Waiting, Evil Love (HECK YEAH!), Mother Nature Won, Let's Go Digital, My Ride From Outer Space, The Paper Pelican Floor Show, Come Home, Perry (HECK YEAH!), Carl!, Boat of Romance, Somebody Give Me A Grade, I'm Me, With My X-Ray Eyes, It's a Spa Day, Mix and Mingle Machine (which Disney won't do), and Go Candace Go. Yodel Odel Obey Me sounds like a fun song, but I haven't heard it yet (Don't want to spoil it when I see it on Disney Channel, I missed the Disney XD run!) * Also, let's not forget the songs we all know and love from Season 1 which they didn't put on: S'Winter, If Summer Only Lasted One Day / Hit the Beach, Hemoglobin Highway, In the Mall, Pin-bowling Along, The Flyin' Fishmonger, The Ballad of Badbeard, Hail Doofania!, Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, and Candace (Who's That Girl). And the Quirky Worky Song should definitely be on at least one soundtrack due to the fact that it's in multiple episodes. *So that's.... 30 songs, and many more episodes of Season 2 have yet to premiere. Um... yeah, I think I picked too many. But I can't help it, they know how to write catchy songs! Oh yeah, and sorry for making three long posts. - Drewdy9999 9:07 AM, October 25, 2009 *I think that the songs should have something in common between season 1 and 2 so... *today is gonna be a great day - the winter version from Untitled future Christmas special *gitchee gitchee goo - no idea *backyard beach - Paper pelican floor show *Busted - AGLET *Perry the platypus - i don't know yet *Squirrels in my pants - spa day *i'm lindana and i wanna have fun - idk *My nemesis - idk *goody two-shoes brother - it's a charmed life *Disco miniature golfing queen - idk *my undead mummy and me - my wettest friend *i love you mom - idk *ready for the bettys - somebody give me a grade *when we didn't get along - idk *he's a bully - idk *truck drivin' girl - yodel odel obey me *do nothing day - boat of romance *E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S. - idk *Fabulous - idk *Little brothers - idk *let's take a rocketship to space - my ride from outer space *Queen of mars - idk *Chains on me - idk *phinedroids and ferbots - idk *ain't got rhythm - Watching and waiting *You snuck your way right into my heart - couldn't kick my way right into my heart --THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!- User:AgentGoldfish 18:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Perry Come Home, When Your Small, Today is Gonna Be A Great Day, Somebody Give Me A Grade,Go Candace Go, Lets Squirt That Gelatin Monster. Comment: You know how we had a cliptastic countdown in season 2 for season 1 songs? I think we may have another one in season 3 for season 2 songs and another one close to the end of season 3 for season 3 songs.Awesomeboy211 19:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *Okay, you know what?! Forget everything I said before. There Is No Candy In Me for 37 minutes straight. EPIC WIN -Drewdy9999 8:46 AM, November 7, 2009 A-G-L-E-T, Evil Love, It's a Charmed Life, Watching and Waiting, Mother Nature One, The Paper Pelican Floor Show, Come Home Perry, Somebody Give Me A Grade, Let's Go Digital, I'm Me, With My X-Ray Eyes, It's a Spa Day, Mix and Mingle Machine, Go Candace Go, Yodel Odle Obey Me. If they do have a countdown these will sure make it *Come Home, Perry NEEDS to be on it. It is such a beautiful and powerful song! *tears roll down my face* XD--Platypuslover11 17:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) *Oh! I bet everyone forgot bout this! The elevator musics!-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 11:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *AND Zanzibar-What Do It Do? Such a nice song!-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 14:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *I say Quirky Worky song (because it's like THE classic Phineas and Ferb song), Gitchee Gitchee Goo for sure, and Dooby Dooby Do Bah (Perry's theme song) *From Season 1, I wish they had/will put on "My Nemesis," (I still want to know what comes after the bridge) "Hail Doofania!," and "Danny's Story." From Season 2, I nominate "Destroyed Dreams," "Queen of Mars," "Evil Love," "Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart," "Somebody Give Me a Grade," "Dr. Coconut," "Carl!," "It's a Charmed Life!," "A Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival," "There Is No Candy In Me," and "The Beak." 10:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Come Home, Perry, Watching and Waiting, Perry the Teenage Girl, One Good Scare, The Flyin' Fishmonger, Hail Doofania!, A-G-L-E-T, Ride From Outer Space, My Name is Doof, The Fireside Girls, Not So Bad A Dad After All, and Where Did We Go Wrong. Some of these are from season 1 but I'd still like them to be on a soundtrack. 6464MiniDiceofRandomness 01:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) *Since the 1st CD was mostly on Candace and Doof, Vol.2 will be more of Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet, at least in my viewpoint. The songs will be a mix of season 1 and season 2 as follows: 1. A-G-L-E-T 2. Go Phineas (exended with different lyrics) 3. S'winter (song) (extended) 4. One Good Scare Ought to do Some Good 5. The Ballard of Badbeard (song) 6. My Chariot 7. Pin-bowling Along 8. He's Eviler 9. Destroyed Dreams 10. Hail Doofinia (song) 11. Watching and Waiting 12.Let's go Digital 13. Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Carwash 14. Come Home Perry 15. Yodel-odel Obey Me 16. The Fireside Girls Song (extended) 17. Not Such Bad a Dad after All 18. I'm Me 19. What Do it Do? (song) 20. Mobile Mammal 21. Wedding Adventure 22. You're Not Ferb 23. Ain't no Kiddie Ride (song) 24. The Yellow Sidewalk 25. The Beak (song) and 26. Rusted (extended). I know there's more than 20 here but this show what songs they have done, but then again, there was 26 in Vol.1. By the way, the "hidden song" will be Evil Love. 18:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Cover designs * I know the Season 2 soundtrack won't look anything like this, but I just wanted to show my work I did on Paint.NET. Phin68 talk to Phin68 :Thanks for Your CD Cover Concept. I really like this. Phineasandferbfan1995 ::Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad sombody likes it. Phin68 talk to Phin68 cool, but where's doof? --THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!- User:AgentGoldfish 19:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *This is mine--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) *This is my album artwork cover--Hope You Enjoyed it - Mooncheese101